


Due bei ragionieri

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: I ragionieri Rossi e Bianchi prendono una "pausa" dal lavoro.





	Due bei ragionieri

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la challenge "LDF's Greatest Scavenger Hunt" della community Lande di Fandom, prompt 28 - due bei ragionieri

-Ragionier Rossi.- chiamò l’uomo alla scrivania di fronte a quella dell’interpellato.

-Mi dica, ragionier Bianchi.- rispose l’altro, alzando gli occhi dal plico di fogli che aveva davanti.

-Ho bisogno di parlarle in privato.- spiegò il primo.

-Certamente.- ribatté il secondo.

Entrambi si alzarono e si diressero verso lo stanzino in cui si trovava la macchinetta del caffè, l’unico posto in cui a quell’ora nessuno sarebbe andato a disturbarli.

Una volta chiusa la porta alle loro spalle, i due uomini si guardarono negli occhi per un secondo prima di baciarsi con passione.

-Paolo, attento agli occhiali.- ansimò Bianchi, togliendosi gli occhiali rettangolari dal naso per appoggiarli in cima alla macchinetta, al sicuro.

-Scusa, Mario, lo sai che mi eccita vederti disfatto.- ribatté Rossi.

-Pervertito.- l’altro lo prese in giro ridacchiando.

Però lo provocò allentandosi la cravatta e slacciando i primi bottoni della camicia, passandosi poi una mano fra i capelli castani per spettinarli mentre si leccava le labbra.

-Questo è un colpo basso.- Paolo ribatté con un ghigno malizioso, leccandosi di riflesso le labbra.

-Sei stato tu a cominciare questo rapporto, non sei nella posizione di lamentarti.-  Mario gli ricordò prima di afferrarlo per la nuca e baciarlo.

Rossi mugolò una specie di protesta nella bocca dell’altro, ma ricambiò il bacio con trasporto, portando le mani al sedere del collega per palparlo e tenerlo vicino mentre si strusciava contro di lui.

Quando si separarono per prendere fiato, le loro labbra rosse e umide ancora a pochi centimetri di distanza e le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione, Mario appoggiò le mani sulle spalle dell’altro per spingerlo verso il basso.

Paolo si inginocchiò senza protestare, slacciando la cintura del collega per potergli abbassare i pantaloni e liberare dai boxer il membro. Lo prese in mano e ne scoprì la punta prima di leccarla in piccoli cerchi, facendo ansimare Mario.

Quest’ultimo si appoggiò al muro davanti a lui con le braccia, intrappolando completamente Rossi in quella posizione. Si stava eccitando in fretta, soprattutto grazie al fatto che Paolo era più che entusiasta del suo ruolo.

Questo, infatti, era così concentrato nel dare piacere a Mario che non si occupava minimamente di sé. Il suo membro si stava indurendo quando quello del collega, ma invece di essere libero e stimolato restava recluso negli slip. Bianchi cominciò presto a prendere in bocca l’erezione dell’altro, muovendo la testa avanti e indietro, succhiando e leccando ogni centimetro di pelle che riusciva a raggiungere. Le sue mani erano altrettanto impegnate, accarezzando e massaggiando le parti che le labbra non potevano raggiungere, stimolando i punti più sensibili di Bianchi come i testicoli e il perineo.

Mario ben presto cominciò a gemere di piacere, muovendo i fianchi incontro a quella bocca accogliente che lo stava soddisfacendo tanto alacremente. Teneva la voce bassa per non farsi sentire da fuori, ma man mano che sentiva avvicinarsi l’orgasmo dovette coprirsi la bocca per non fare troppo rumore.

A vedere quel gesto Paolo si impegnò ancora di più nel dare piacere al collega, prendendolo più a fondo possibile in bocca e succhiando con passione.

Mario non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi nemmeno se avesse voluto: venne dentro la bocca calda del collega, afferrandogli i capelli biondi per tenerlo fermo.

Rossi non ebbe problemi a ingoiare il seme dell’altro, anche se una goccia gli scivolò dall’angolo della bocca e scese verso il mento.

Quando Bianchi lo lasciò andare e si allontanò per ripulirsi con un fazzoletto, Paolo si alzò.

Mario lo guardò in faccia e gli pulì le labbra, poi abbassò lo sguardo per sistemarsi i pantaloni; a quel punto notò il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni dell’altro e gli ghignò maliziosamente.

-Eri troppo impegnato per occuparti di te stesso, eh?- lo schernì bonariamente.

-Lo sai che faccio sempre le cose una per volta per non sbagliare.- scherzò Paolo.

-Allora permettimi di darti una mano.- Mario ribatté maliziosamente.

Spinse Rossi contro la parete, poi portò le mani alla sua cintura per slacciarla e infilarci dentro una mano.

Paolo sospirò di piacere non appena Bianchi gli sfiorò il membro eretto e bisognoso di attenzioni, aggrappandosi alle spalle larghe del collega per mantenere l’equilibrio. Aprì leggermente le gambe per dare all’altro più accesso.

Con la mano libera Mario obbligò l’altro a guardarlo negli occhi, masturbandolo all’inizio lentamente e delicatamente, poi con sempre più passione.

Paolo gemeva e ansimava, le gambe che tremavano ogni volta che una scarica di piacere più forte delle altre gli mandava un brivido lungo la schiena. Ricambiava lo sguardo di Mario, i propri occhi lucidi di piacere e dalle pupille dilatate che riflettevano quelli altrettanto eccitati del collega.

Non ci volle molto prima che quel trattamento portasse Rossi oltre il limite, facendolo venire nella mano di Bianchi.

Mario lo baciò proprio per evitare che il suo gemito acuto venisse sentito dall’esterno, soffocandone il suono nella propria bocca.

Quando si separarono, Bianchi aiutò il collega a ripulirsi e si rimisero in ordine, sistemandosi a vicenda le cravatte e i capelli per essere sicuro di uscire impeccabili come erano entrati.

Mario recuperò i propri occhiali e se li rimise sul naso, poi entrambi si sorrisero maliziosamente per un’ultima volta prima di tornare seri e uscire dallo stanzino per tornare a lavorare.

Altro che pausa caffè, quel tipo di pausa era infinitamente meglio!

 

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
